Is This For the Best?
by LBIGreyhound13
Summary: Part of the Iron Dad 1000 Feelings Challenge on Tumblr. Prompt #882: The consternation when you'd meant everything for the best. Takes place after Homecoming. While Tony is proud of Peter for turning down the Avengers for now, he can't help but wonder if him distancing himself from the kid is truly for the best.


**Author's Note: **Hello, fellow readers! I have returned with another oneshot for the IronDad 1000 Feelings Challenge! I had a lot of fun doing the last one and as well as starting my oneshot series for our favorite father/son duo that I couldn't resist writing another one! This one only took a little longer because I was struggling with what to write, and I eventually decided to make this oneshot take place after Homecoming but before my oneshot series and "Saved by the Voicemail." I really hope you all like this one!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**anything**_** related to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

* * *

_Prompt #882: The consternation when you'd meant everything for the best_

Is This For the Best?

"_Maybe it's for the best…" _

That thought made him freeze for a moment. Everything seemed to stop with that one thought as he twisted the bolt on his Iron Man suit.

"_Maybe it's for the best…" _

Tony stared off into space at that very thought. He wasn't sure why, but just the mere thought of that felt so wrong, especially when it revolved around Peter, that kid he met in Queens two months ago. It had been a week since the Vulture incident and since Tony had actually offered Peter a chance to join the Avengers, and then…the kid suddenly turned him down. He explained that he wanted to be a "friendly-neighborhood" Spider-Man, and oh, how his words came back to haunt him.

While he was proud of the kid for wanting to stay close to the ground, he couldn't help but feel a little saddened by it. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he had been finding himself growing fond of the kid, Peter Parker. Now that he turned down the invitation to join the Avengers…turned down his mentor, Tony found himself in a place of…not really knowing what to do. Sure, it resulted in him and Pepper getting engaged…with the ring he had been holding onto since 2008, but he still felt a little empty.

He was looking forward to possibly mentoring the rookie superhero, and then he suddenly told him exactly what he had been trying to tell the kid all along: to stay close to the ground, to look out for the little guy, and to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. So…what would happen now? Did Peter intend to not try to reach out anymore? Would it be for the best if Tony tried to distance himself from the teenager? Or…would it be for the best if Tony tried to mentor him so that he could join the Avengers someday and get to know the kid a little more?

But would Peter even want that? Throughout those two months after the battle in Germany, Peter had been trying to join in on another mission. He had been keeping up his end of the bargain by reporting to Happy, and he found himself very interested in Peter's voicemails…like the lady, who bought him the churro. The kid had a good heart and deserved some appreciation. Now, a whole week had gone by, and…Happy told Tony that Peter hadn't been calling him.

Was that the kid's silent way of saying that he wanted to cut ties? No, that couldn't be it! Peter was far too good of a kid to just ghost someone like that. Then again, maybe he thought that that was for the best. Maybe after trying so hard to talk to him about the Vulture…

"_None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me!" _

…he gave up on trying to update Happy and the veteran superhero. Either way, Tony wasn't going to admit it. He refused to admit it out loud…but he found himself missing Peter…a little. With everything that had happened with the Accords and finding out that Steve knew who killed his parents…it was nice to have someone who…looked up to him and wanted to impress him.

He smiled at the memory of Peter filming his video diary in the car when they drove him home. Tony didn't think much of it at the time. All he wanted to do after all the crap in Germany was make sure that good kid got home safe and sound, and he figured that that would be all that happened. The car ride would be silent, and Peter would eventually get out of the car and thank him. However, that wasn't the case. He and Peter talked for most of the car ride back to his apartment, and time seemed to pass by quickly while they were talking. Tony found himself able to relax just a little, and then…Peter pulled out his phone and began filming his video diary entry.

Happy tried to chastise him for it, but Tony honestly didn't see anything wrong with it. The kid was just having a little fun. Besides, any kid would be ecstatic to hop on a plane to Germany to help out the Avengers, and Peter was no different. Tony even suggested making an alibi video for his aunt. If she asked questions, then Peter would have physical proof that he had been with the Tony Stark for this retreat.

And...it was actually kind of fun filming it with the kid. It was like a little light in the dark that had been the Civil War between the Avengers and the Accords. Of course, given what happened, Tony felt himself retreat again. He trusted Peter, but the battle in Siberia was something that would never leave him...at least for a while. At first, distancing himself felt like it was the answer, but now...the veteran superhero wasn't so sure. He really liked the kid, and he liked the idea of taking Peter under his wing and helping him to become a great superhero and to possibly become an Avenger someday.

And...again, he missed him.

* * *

"You miss him, don't you?" a voice suddenly said causing Tony to nearly jump out of his chair.

He turned and saw his fiancé Pepper walking into his lab.

"W-What...are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"You've been staring at your phone," Pepper gestured to his cell phone on the table.

Tony looked down and realized that she was right, and he had Peter's number on the screen. Yup, he had been caught red-handed. The billionaire sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"Yeah...I...guess I do," he replied.

"It's okay if you do," Pepper said as she sat down next to him. "After everything that happened, you need someone who can be your friend."

"It's not just that, Pep," he began. "Happy hasn't heard from him, and...I actually kind of miss getting those voicemails, you know? But...at the same time...what if he doesn't want any contact?"

"From what you've told me about him," Pepper replied, "he doesn't seem like that type of kid."

"You kidding? He doesn't have a cruel bone in his body."

Pepper gave him a smile. "See? And you know, who knows, Tony, maybe he doesn't really know what you want him to do in terms of communication either."

Tony realized that Pepper had a point. It could very easily be that Peter wasn't sure about this as much as he was. Between not keeping in contact with him for two months and only coming to him when he was in danger when the whole Vulture incident started, he probably sent out a mixed message. No wonder the kid thought he didn't care, and now that Peter turned down the Avengers, he probably wasn't sure as to where that left him in Tony's eyes.

"You're the adult, he's the kid," Pepper suddenly said jolting Tony out of his thoughts again. "Take the initiative. You know you want to."

Tony nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips. As always, Pepper was right. He missed the kid, as hard as it was…and easy at the same time…to admit that, and he didn't like the idea of Peter going on his superhero shenanigans as Spider-Man. The kid needed someone to look out for him…while the kid looked out for the little guy.

The veteran superhero took his phone and eyed Peter Parker's number again.

"_Perhaps…this…is for the best…"_

With that thought in mind, he tapped a button to text the boy and began to type a message.

"_Hey, kid."_

"Thanks, Pep," Tony said smiling.

Pepper only responded by leaning over and placing another kiss on his lips. "You just let me know if there's going to be another at our wedding." She then stood up and left her fiancé to his devices in the lab.

The veteran superhero then turned back to the project he was working on. Minutes passed before FRIDAY suddenly spoke.

"Boss, you got a text message," she said.

"Oh yeah, from who?" he asked not bothering to look at his phone.

"From Peter Parker," FRIDAY replied.

"Well, how about that?" Tony muttered to himself as he put down his tools and picked up his phone.

"_Mr. Stark? Is this your number?"_

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the kid's question. Of course Peter wouldn't recognize his number. He had been texting Happy all this time.

"_Who else would it be? The Hulk?"_

Peter responded a little quicker this time bringing a small smile to Tony's face.

"_Lol, I'm sorry, sir. I guess I got so used to texting Happy."_

Just as he figured… Tony sighed. Perhaps, there was a way to change that. It was worth a shot.

"_Yeah, I thought about that, and of course, if you want to talk to him, you can. Or not…that's okay, too. But…I figured after the Vulture incident, it couldn't hurt for you to have my number too, just to be safe, you know?"_

A few more minutes passed as Tony waited for Peter to respond. A part of him was starting to wonder if Peter really was going to turn this down as well, which, like Pepper said, was pretty hard to believe considering how good of a kid he was. With that thought in mind, Tony's phone vibrated again as Peter sent him another message.

"_Wow, thank you so much, I really appreciate it! You sure you don't mind? I mean…I know you're busy."_

Tony couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. This kid from Queens had too big of a heart for his own good, always thinking about others, and with that thought, Tony smiled and typed another message…

"_Trust me, kid, if I did mind, I wouldn't have given it to you. You can text me anytime…whether you need my help or if maybe you just want to chat."_

Once again, Peter's response came a little quicker.

"_That'd be great! Thank you, again, Mr. Stark! It'd be cool to keep in touch!"_

"_Couldn't agree more, kid. I've come to enjoy our talks."_

"_Me too! It's great to hear from you, Mr. Stark!"_

"_You too, kid!"_

"_Also, I'm sorry about not calling Happy this week. I wasn't really sure if you still wanted me to, and…uhh…I'm trying to keep a low profile."_

The veteran superhero furrowed his eyebrows together as he read the rookie's text message. As relieved as he was that Peter explained why Happy hadn't heard from him, the message still somewhat confused him. Why would Peter Parker need to keep a low profile?

"_Can I ask why? Do you have the Mob chasing after you or something?"_

"_Uhhhh…no…something much worse. My Aunt May…may have seen me…wearing my suit…in my room…last week after you gave it back to me."_

Tony's eyes widened as he read the text message.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Why would you put the suit on in your apartment, kid?!"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mr. Stark! I didn't know she was home, but it's okay! I think I'm close to convincing her that it's okay for me to go patrolling and to keep up this superhero-thing!" _

The billionaire slapped his hand to his forehead and ran it down his face sighing in exasperation before typing his next text message to Peter.

"_It's okay, kid, but I think I need to teach you the meaning of a SECRET identity."_

"_No offense, Mr. Stark, but…didn't you willingly tell the world that you are Iron Man?"_

"_Don't get smart… Besides, I'm an adult. You're the kid. I can handle the world knowing my superhero alter ego."_

"_Technically, it's not an alter ego. You ARE Iron Man."_

"_Are you sucking up to me?"_

"_Of course not!"_

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the text message exchange. He and Peter had been texting each other for a few minutes now, and he was already having fun with this kid. He sighed and nodded to himself.

"This is definitely for the best," he said aloud.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Annnnnnnnd that's all for now, folks! I really hope you all liked this one! Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks, guys!


End file.
